Dreams Don't Die
by Mrs Grim
Summary: *COMPLETE* Torn apart by her meddling family, they have suffered apart from each other. Who was Narcissa Malfoy before? And who is Draco, her son? SIRIUS/NARCISSA!!! ***Epilogue!!!*** But NOT the end! Sequel to follow! Give it a try!
1. Dreams Shattered

**Dreams Don't Die  
By Mrs Grim  
  
~Prologue~  
_Dreams Shattered_  
**

  
Her slender hands curled into fists and her heart beating rapidly in her throat, she turned to face her father.  
  
"This is the way it is!" she yelled furiously. For too many years had she feared this man. For too long had she been too scared to so much as beg to differ with him. Now it was different. It was personal.  
  
Her father grabbed her forearm with his grip of steel. How many times had she felt it before? How many times was she yet to endure it? The feeling of hopelessness crept into her like a incurable disease that was moving steadily to overcome her. She steeled her heart and thought only of her baby and the life she could have. She looked her father in the eye.  
  
"You can't do anything," she hissed, "It's my baby. I'm old enough to do what I want with my life!" she finished with a shout of fury, "You leave me alone and my baby!!"  
  
The blow to her head made her see stars. She closed her eyes and fought the tears that she felt.  
  
"Your baby?!?" he asked mockingly, "Your abomination!! He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him, "You're a disgrace! Not married and expecting HIS child. The good-for-nothing tramp that seduced you-"  
  
Pure rage gave her the strength to break away from him.  
  
"Don't you EVER speak about him in that way!" she spouted out as she walked backwards, away from him, "I love him!" Her father's eyes sparked, "Yes! I love him!!! He's the father of my child and I'm going to marry him!"  
  
He descended upon her like a predator going after its prey.  
  
"Like hell you are." He spoke in such a cold and uncaring voice that she was more afraid than ever. He would do anything to get his way. Anything.  
  
"You're going away for a little while, my dear," he continued with sickening sweetness. She winced. "Oh, don't worry! You'll be back in a year or so…happily married," he grinned a horrible, terrible grin, "What will your fiancé think of you then? Do you think he'll still want you? When you're married to another man and have a child?"  
  
All of her dreams were crumbling right in front of her very eyes. It was almost more then she could bear. _Oh God_, she thought desperately, _Oh God, this is the end!_ She thought of her fiancé. _He doesn't know I'm pregnant! _ She cursed the bloody doctor who'd alerted her father that he was to be a grandfather. Her rich, influential, sadistic father.  
  
"He'll always love me! And I'll always love him," she cried suddenly, "Not even YOU can tear us apart, though you may try. The bonds that tie us together reach much deeper than a bastard like you could ever even begin to fathom!" She spat in his face contemptuously, "You can't imagine how much I hate you."  
  
As the blow descended, she tried to skip back, but to no avail. All she could think of was him. Her love, her darling.  
  
_Sirius! Sirius!_  
  


**  
~Reviews very welcome~  
  
~Mrs Grim~**  
  



	2. Always and Forever

**Disclaimer: All of these characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Please do not sue me 'cause you'll only get approximately two cents, give or take a dollar. And you WON'T get my Harry Potter books!  
  
A/N: This is a very emotional chapter, like the first. It will not be all drama, there will be action, romance, etc…This chapter was very fun to write. It is always neat to get inside of the characters minds…  
**

  
Dreams Don't Die  
By Mrs Grim  
  
~Chapter One~  
Always and Forever  


  
He sat cross-legged on the cold floor of his bedroom. The noises of the outdoors filled the air, but he heard not a sound. He was completely absorbed in a picture album. The pages whispered as they were turned. If they could have talked, they would have spoken of the handsome, grim-faced young man who came each day to ruffle them. Always, however, he would stop on his favorite page. Lily and James' wedding. Oh, it had been a grand occasion! The James' was as crazily disarranged as ever and, though the bride was lovely, Sirius had no eyes for her. His gaze strayed to the side…to HER. To the woman who still held his heart in her hands.  
  
She was married now, with a son, but she was still as lovely as ever. But she never smiled. They'd never talked, really. She didn't return his owls and whenever they saw each other, she was just leaving, it seemed. And she never smiled! It cut him to the heart and made him want to break down and cry. And he had often shed tears. It had been so long, though, and they urged him to move on. Everyone thought that he should…Lily, James, Remus, Peter…they didn't know how he felt, though. He glanced at the picture and laughed harshly.  
  
"Should have had a double-wedding like James suggested," he muttered to himself.  
  
"Her parents wouldn't have approved," a female voice cut in.  
  
Sirius didn't turn, but continued to stare at the book, "Hello, Lily," he said in a monotone, "What brings you breaking and entering today?"  
  
Lily's face was lined with worry, "Sirius?"  
  
"That's me," he replied half-heartedly.  
  
Lily's heart ached for him. She ached for all his hurts. She wanted him back. The real Sirius! The one that loved to laugh and make jokes! The prankster and the clever student. The one who was optimistic about pulling the next big joke on Snape. The one who loved life. He had been torn apart. Lily knew that there would never be the same Sirius again. She only wished that he would come around. She loved him almost as much as James. There was no way that she could let him suffer like this! But there was nothing that she could do. He had to let her go…  
  
Lily felt the tears on her face. Sirius noticed her silence and turned. They were all worried about him. He was causing them hurt. Immediately he rushed over to her and took her into a brotherly hug.  
  
"Oh, God!" Lily said wretchedly, "Why has this happened? Oh, Sirius! I hate to see you like this! You know how much we care about you!" She looked deep into his eyes and saw nothing.  
  
"I know, Lily," he said, his voice cracking with emotion, "But- but you can imagine! She was your friend! Why?"  
  
Lily could imagine…all too well. She felt the stabs of pain and confusion everyday. It was as if a dark cloud hovered over her, pelting her with sorrow.  
  
"I don't know, Sirius!" Lily said loudly, plunking herself down on the bed. Sirius sat beside her, "You can have no idea how many times I've asked why?!" She wanted so much to tell him that Cissie would come back to her senses. That she'd divorce Lucius and come back to where she belonged. She very much wanted to believe it herself. There was no way that Cissie could love HIM…could she? No matter how well you think you know someone and no matter how much you trust them, there is always that shadow of doubt.  
  
"We may never know," Lily continued, "But do not throw away your life! She would want you to be happy!" Lily bit her tongue. May be that hadn't been the best thing to say.  
  
"I would be happy with her!" he fairly shouted. Lily cursed herself. "Lils, it was all my fault! If I'd been richer or -or- better, then may be her family would have approved of me and-"  
  
"Sirius!" Lily cried, alarmed at his babbling, "You're talking crazy! This is NOT your fault! Oh, please, please, Siri!" She choked back a sob, "Please come back to us! Please! We need you! Harry needs you!"  
  
And, as he stroked her hair, he realized that he could come back. He had strength left in him. He owed it to them. He owed it to his best friends to be there for them. And he was a godfather. He could have slapped himself for ignoring Harry. If I don't go back, he thought wryly, I'm bound to lose my godfathership to Remus. He made up his mind. He would watch out for them. Always and forever.  
  


**  
~Six months later…Harry's First birthday~**  


  
"Happy Birthday, dear Harry! Happy Birthday to you!" They all sang brightly, if a bit off tune.  
  
Sirius was truly happy. There was still life to live and he still had dreams. There was danger, though, to his best friends. Lily and James were sought out by Voldemort. In a week the Fidelius Charm would be performed. He would breathe easily then. Suddenly, he caught himself looking about at those gathered around him. He found that he was looking at them in new lights. He was suspicious. Of his closest friends. What was the world coming too? It was for Lily and James' own good, though. And he had an idea of who it was. Although it hurt to admit it, he knew.  
  
"Sirius?" Remus asked, concerned.  
  
"Earth to Sirius!" James joked. Sirius pushed his musings aside.  
  
"What planet were you just on?" Peter asked. Harry was regarding Sirius with curiosity along with the others. He seemed vexed not to be getting all the attention.  
  
Sirius laughed and picked Harry up and proceeded to throw him into the air, resulting in a squeal of pleasure from the child and a squeal of alarm from Lily.  
  
"Geez, Siri, warn me before you do that!"  
  
"What this?" he asked as he tossed the tot up again.  
  
Lily smacked him on the arm, "James does that all the time," she muttered.  
  
"It drives her bonkers," ]ames confided and everyone laughed, except Lily, who merely rolled her eyes.  
  
The danger forgotten, the friends stayed long into the night, thinking nothing of what tomorrow would bring.  
  
Lily stood in the doorway, watching the guys joke around. She smiled to herself in relief. Sirius was truly happy, she could tell. Her friends were all together, if for a short time. What more could she ask for?  
  
  
**~Reviews extremely welcome~  
  
A/N: Don't you wish that that moment could last forever? If only…But, as you know, there is a traitor in the midst. How he could do this to people he supposedly loved, I cannot fathom, nor do I want to. But that is for later…  
  
~Mrs Grim~**  



	3. Lost inYour Eyes

**Disclaimer: All of these characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Please do not sue me, that would not be nice…  
  
Dreams Don't Die  
By Mrs Grim  
  
~Chapter Two~  
_Lost In Your Eyes_**  


  
Sirius was definitely getting into "godfather-mode". James worked a lot and Lily was just as busy. So, Sirius took care of Harry quite a bit. He found his old strength returning and his excitement for life was growing.  
  
One day, he'd taken Harry to see a local Quidditch match. Harry loved the bright brooms and the bright colors of the robes that the riders were wearing. His eyes would follow them about the field and Sirius laughed at how silly Harry looked with his eyes darting about crazily. On the way home, they stopped for icecream. Sirius sat back, baby Harry roaming around the table, and enjoyed life for the first time in so long.  
  
~*~*~  
Narcissa had seen him, of course. She would have recognized him anywhere. Lucius, at her side, had a firm grip on her arm, so she made no sign that she had noticed Sirius. For so long had she tried to get word- anything!- out to him. It was of no use. Lucius, she suspected, was aware of her feelings, though she said nothing. She saw her chance, for Lucius was headed towards Knockturn Alley. She made up her mind and dug the heels of her fine shoes into the ground.  
  
"Absolutely not, Lucius," she said firmly, "I refuse to go into that place!"   
  
He looked at her incredulously, as one not accustomed to being defied, "Whatever are you talking about, Narcissa? Come, now and don't make a scene," he hissed quietly.  
  
She refused to budge and held her ground, knowing that he would avoid any scenes, "It's a filthy hole in there. I will wait here." She sat down on a convenient bench nearly pulling Lucius, who was still holding her arm, down with her. He let go and frowned deeply.  
  
"You will stop this- this nonsense immediately!" he said a little too loudly. Heads turned and he fell silent.  
  
"Very well," he hissed, his voice covered by the noise on the streets, "Don't even so much as THINK of moving!" With that, he disappeared from sight.  
  
Narcissa sat, somehow breathless, as she contemplated her next move. There he was- right there! Oh, so close! His back was turned as he tried to catch Harry, so he hadn't seen her.  
  
Does he want to see me? She had no answer to her thought. She knew not what he was thinking. She watched him for a moment, from her bench. A tear came to her eye as she watched him play with little Harry. He would have made a wonderful father! Will he ever know that Draco is his child? Our child? She thought of her baby. His beautiful black hair had been turned silvery fair by her father. He didn't look like Sirius anymore. He would never guess…  
  
She almost got up then. Almost ran over and told him everything. Told him of her fathers plan and of her love for him and of his son. But she knew that would only bring disaster upon him. Lucius would have no qualms about having him eliminated. She would rather die a thousand deaths than put him into danger. So, she loved from afar, cherishing the fact that she could look upon him with love. And then she smiled and laughed a tinkling laugh. Like she used to laugh.  
  
Maybe it was the recollection of that laugh, or fate, or just a coincidence, but he looked up at her them. She had always thought that getting lost in someone's eyes was an overrated cliché. But it was as if their minds and hearts linked as they used to. She could see so much in his eyes. She saw not a hint of anything that she'd feared that she might find. No anger or frustration. Just pure longing, care, joy, and -even more- love.  
  
A hand on her shoulder broke the spell. He was following her intense gaze. Then he looked into her eyes.  
  
"I see," he murmured and then patted her on the shoulder, "Don't lose hope, my dear," he said softly and earnestly, "There will be hard times. Who can tell what the future will bring…but you are not alone, though it may feel that way at times. Hold onto your love no matter what. One day, I think, the dreams you have may just come true."  
  
Narcissa watched Albus Dumdledore as he smiled and sauntered away.  
  
'What did that old coot want?" Lucius sneered audibly having come up from behind her. She got to her feet.  
  
"Oh, nothing," she said, "Nothing." But a smile was on her face and Lucius found himself peering at her suspiciously. He shook his thoughts off.  
  
"Let's go." And they walked from the street, quickly and quietly. Not once did she chance a glance back, but she had hope. A little, certainly, but it might be enough to get her through.  
  
  


**~Apologies for the extreme shortness…will make the next one longer! Reviews extremely welcome~  
  
~Mrs Grim~**  



	4. And They All Fell Down...

**Disclaimer: All of these characters belong to J.K. Rowling. You don't sue me, I don't sue you…   
  
Dreams Don't Die  
By Mrs Grim  
  
~Chapter Three~  
_And They All Fell Down…_**  


  
He was walking, running. Yes, he was going oh so quickly towards, towards something. He couldn't tell yet. He was bent on getting to whatever it was. His feet seemed to move on their own. Then he saw it. It was an old and run-down house. He entered the door and mounted the stairs, bounding up. Entering a room on the left side of the hall, he came into the presence of a tall, dark-robed figure. Then, he heard himself speak.  
  
"My, Lord! The Potters have made me their secret keeper…"  
  
The last thing he remembered was the cold, high-pitched laugh of Voldemort.  
  
Sirius woke, sweating and shouting. He shivered and pushed the hair out of his eyes.  
  
God! That was the worst one yet!  
  
The dreams had begun soon after he had agreed to be Lily and James' secret keeper. The spell would be performed in three days. He knew he couldn't go through with it. He would never betray Lily and James…but those dreams! So lifelike! So- so utterly disturbing. He made up his mind as he gazed out at the starry sky outside of his window.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
_DING DONG!_  
  
The door was opened a few minutes later be a very groggy James. Sirius eyed him angrily.  
  
"Why did you just open the door like that? And without your wand?! I could have been Voldemort!"  
  
"Since when does Voldemort ring doorbells? Oh, fine…I'll be more careful. Come in." Sirius and his short companion entered the house. "What are you two doing here?"  
  
"Sirius hung his head, suddenly ashamed of his decision, "I can't do it James."  
  
"What?" James asked, quite confused as it was about two in the morning.  
  
"I can't be your secret keeper."  
  
"What?!?!"  
  
"I'm sorry!" Sirius said hurridly, "I can't explain why, I have a premonition…I just can't, okay?"  
  
Lily came into the room quietly, "Are you sure, Siri?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"Yes, Lily, I- I'm sorry. But Voldemort would never suspect Peter."  
  
"True," James agreed, a bit dazed, "But you would never betray us-"  
  
"I know, I know," Sirius broke in, then he had a thought, "Well, Prongs, what if I did?!"  
  
"Well, you- you'd never…" James faltered.  
  
"How do you _KNOW_?"  
  
"Enough," Lily said, "I respect your decision, Sirius, although I'd feel better if you did it. But why are you here at this time in the morning?"  
  
"I want it done now."  
  
"Now?" James repeated, like a parrot.  
  
"I just feel like, like he's going to some if we don't," Sirius explained.  
  
James studied his worried friend, "Very well. I'll get Harry."  
  
Lily turned to Sirius, "It'll be alright, Siri, I know it will! Don't worry about it. Please!"  
  
Sirius nodded, not trusting himself to speak.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*Less then a week later*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
It was a beautiful night. There were millions of stars that twinkled happily in the dark sky. Harry had finally fallen asleep after a lot of desperate coaxing by his parents. Lily was snoozing peacefully, but something wasn't letting James sleep. It was a nagging foreboding. Maybe even paranoia.  
  
Slowly, like a terrible thought realization becoming suddenly apparent, a feeling came over by James. There was something in the air, the very substance that he was breathing was making his bones tingle. Evil. He'd felt this feeling before, but never this strong. Never this horrible. It could only be caused by one thing.  
  
"Lily! Run!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, "Grab Harry and run!!!" The stars outside the window that had been twinkling merrily moments before were being clouded over. Lily woke with a start and James wondered if she had even been sleeping. She obeyed him.  
  
Something in her heart was telling her not to leave him with nothing. She was not a pessimist, quite the opposite actually, but she could not just leave him like this. She flung herself at him then and clung to him for a moment that she wished could go on forever. She kissed him fiercely and tears came to her eyes. She delayed no further, however, for she knew her duties as a mother as well as a wife.  
  
James looked longingly after her, wishing with all his heart that this was not good-bye. A dark cloud engulfed the house. The blackness was nearly impenetrable. James leaned against the familiar bedpost and tried to breathe slowly. He shivered uncontrollably.   
  
The room cleared and he stood facing him. Man to man. No! Man to monster. This hideous creature had ended the lives of too many good people out there. Would he be victorious again today? It would be a battle to the death and James knew it. He just had to hold him off…  
  
James dove, barely missing the curse. He shot one back, but it was no use. Thoughts ran through his mind rapidly. They'd been betrayed. Peter! He ducked again and thought only of his family and the friends that he had left. Sirius! My friend…Lily…Harry…  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily couldn't see at all. She choked on the darkness. The feeble light on her wand has allowed her to reach Harry. Harry. He was the only reason that she wasn't by her husbands side. Oh how she ached to be with him. Walking away has nearly killed her. She could hear the curses, hear the fighting…Oh God! Harry had begun to cry. Lily was aware of tears on her own cheeks. Now- she turned.  
  
They were face to face. She was facing death. Oh yes, she was looking it in the eyes. Only one thought went through her mind. James was gone. James was gone! Any sanity she had held onto was lost then and there. Her love, her life. James…  
  
Voldemort's words dragged her back into reality.  
  
"Stand aside, woman!" he commanded. Lily had lost her grip on everything. She'd lost James. He COULDN'T get Harry! No, no!  
  
"Not Harry!" she screamed, "Please don't take Harry!" Voldemort stopped for a moment. This was crazy. She was as good as dead if she didn't surrender the child! She must be insane…  
  
"Stand aside, you silly girl!" He was somewhat bemused, nut it was quickly fading. He had no time for heroics from mudbloods.  
  
"No, no! Not Harry!" Lily suddenly came back to reality. This I=time she was herself. She was not some begging, pleading girl. No. James was gone. There was nothing for her. But she could get him back. Oh, yes. She could save her baby. Her Harry.  
  
"For the last time, MOVE!" rage showed in every inch of his face. His triumph was near now. He could end it. Right now. He had won. He would destroy the Potters.  
  
He raised his wand again.  
  
  


**A/N: Wow, I really like that last part. I am getting really deep, there…Well, yeah, it is supposed to be sad, heart wrenching stuff. It made me sad to write it, but still triumphant…  
  
Anyway, thanx for the reviews! I appreciate it! Narcissa/Sirius will not be for a bit…I have to weave the web of their past…It's quite fun!  
  
Well, if anyone is confused about anything or has any questions, feel free to ask! ^_^  
  
See ya!  
  
Review please!  
  
Mrs Grim**  


  
  
  
  
  



	5. It hurts to say good-bye

**Disclaimer: We all know the drill. It is not mine. Go figure.  
  
A/N: *sob sob sob* This is sad!  
  
Dreams Don't Die  
By Mrs Grim  
  
Chapter Four  
_It hurts to say good-bye_**  


  
  
Tables overturned and chairs went flying as if they were weightless. The cracks of wood against wood filled the air and the shouts of one who had lost his mind could be heard cutting into the night. The door of the little house was open. The door to the small bedroom was hanging pitifully from its hinges, pulled off them by the same person that was now ravaging the living room. The face showed no signs of its former beauty. It was twisted with anger. No, pure hate, and weakened by worry. Sirius stayed no longer than two minutes in Peter's little hut. He knew now. He'd seen for himself that Peter had not been taken by force. Peter was alive, oh yes, for now. What mattered now was Lily and James. Maybe- just maybe it wasn't too late! Perhaps it he was mistaken. But in his heart, though he would never admit it, he knew, though.   
  
He ran to his motorcycle.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
She was awakened by the door. It opened and closed several times during the night. She could not imagine why. True, Lucius kept strange hours, but this was unheard of. She shook the remaining sleep from her head and stepped gingerly out of her four-poster antique bed. It was hers alone. Lucius occupied another room down the hall. Her feet hit the floor and she shivered at the coolness of the wood.   
  
Now, she could make out voices. Yes, quiet ones. And more than one. The clock, ticking away quietly on the wall, told her that it was 2:00 in the morning. She hurried to the door of her room. Nothing good could come at this hour in the morning. Nothing good could come of her husband and his- his friends. All filthy death eaters.  
  
She came to the top of the huge stairs that curved down to the impressive front door. The elaborate railing hid most of her, but allowed her to peer down at the guests. The word was used loosely. They certainly weren't HER guests. If she had had the choice, they'd never be allowed here! They stood near the door. Four of them. Death eaters! She shivered and scooted closer to hear what they were saying.  
  
Lucius was speaking, "It's done?"  
  
Another death eater, a nasty man named Nott, spoke. Narcissa could hear the pleasure in his oily voice, "Oh, yes. Peter himself told me. Oh, yes, he succeeded in becoming the secret keeper and handed them over."  
  
Narcissa's mouth opened in a silent scream. No, no- he couldn't mean-  
  
"The Potters are gone, then!" Lucius sneered, "I knew that rat was good for something! Betrayed his friends…maybe he IS a Slytherin at heart."  
  
Narcissa's ears were buzzing painfully. She steeled her heart and vowed to hear the rest.  
  
"Peter seemed a bit worried, though. Wouldn't settle down. Kept saying something about Black…"  
  
""Sirius Black?" Lucius inquired.  
  
Narcissa let out a strangled sound.  
  
"Oh, yes, well, he seemed to be looking over his shoulder, waiting for him to pounce on him."  
  
"We'll take care of Black," Lucius answered, "I have other reasons…personal ones…for wanting him dead."  
  
Her heart stopped. Her eyes watered and the tears flowed out swiftly, but silently. She tried to move, but found that her legs would not support her.  
  
"But, Lucius," another man named Macnair continued, "We gave Peter a few- uh- pointers. He'll get rid of Black for us. Besides," He laughed suddenly. A cold, cruel and ironic laugh, "No one knows that our little rat was the secret keeper! We'll frame it on Black!" he chuckled again, "Isn't that priceless?! Sirius Black, rotting in Azkaban forever, tortured by the fact that he's innocent and that we put him in there!"  
  
The others joined him in his glee. Narcissa fainted dead away, hitting the floor quietly.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
He could hear their cries. They called out to him as he flew on his motorbike. Oh, yes, the voices filled his head. Voices of pain, of suffering, of sadness. And his heart echoed with pangs of guilt. It was his fault. His fault. And they were gone. What did he have to live for? Hadn't he lost everything now?  
  
The smoking remains loomed over the horizon. So much pain hit him that it just numbed him all over. The house. The one he knew so well! Could this be the same place where he had played with Harry in the backyard? Where they had had drinks and talked about the good times? Where they had invited their future murderer? Oh, how it could not be the same!   
  
He landed, rougher than he ever had before. He hated to walk on the ruins. He hated even more to think that his best friends were entombed in them. Dead. He shook the thought from his head and pushed on. Some of the house still stood. The top floor was gone, collapsed onto the first floor. The structure threatened to fall any second. He took a step, unsure of what to do.  
  
Everything fell down. Watching it fall, he lost it.  
  
"James, Lily! James!" He cried at the top of his lungs.   
  
"Harry! James! Lily!…Please!" He rushed into the ruins, heedless of his own safety. The bedroom…there was the charred remains of the bed. They'd got it at an auction…the memories hurt more than he could bear. Something sparkled and he bent down.   
  
Glasses, James' glasses. He gripped them and saw, to some surprise, that they weren't broken. He clutched them for a moment and then gathered his will. James was around here somewhere. He never went anywhere without his glasses. He was nearly blind without them.  
  
He found James. Yes, there he was. Under the bed and some other rubble. Sirius couldn't look at him, it was too painful. But he had to. He had to know it was real…his friend was dead. No, not his friend, he had been a brother- a soul mate. A cry stopped his reverie. Could anyone survive this?!  
  
He followed the sound, for he knew what it was. It was a baby. Harry! He found him by Lily. She looked so beautiful, so perfect and peaceful! He touched her cheek and promised that he would get revenge for her. Harry, upon recognizing his godfather, stopped crying and jumped into his arms. He then looked down at his mother.  
  
"Ma?"  
  
Sirius cried again. Harry patted his head and that made him cry harder.  
  
"Dada?"  
  
"No, Harry," Sirius choked, "Mama and Daddy are- are-" he broke into sobs, clutching onto the last Potter as he did so.   
  
There was a flash and the Knight Bus appeared on the street. A huge man stepped out, already bawling. Sirius watched him approach.  
  
"Sirius!" Hagrid shouted with great sorrow, then he saw Harry. His eyes popped, "Is tha'- can it be?!"  
  
Sirius looked at the child in his arms, "Harry. Harry- he, he survived. Lily and James are gone." He looked away.   
  
Hagrid enveloped both of them into a hug and he sobbed, "You-know-who got 'em! I'll I'll kill 'im! I'll crush 'im with my bare 'ands! But Harry, Harry's alive. I've got to take him to Dumbledore!"  
  
Sirius pulled back in horror and clasped Harry to his chest protectively "No!" he cried, "No!"  
  
Hagrid looked shocked.  
  
"He- he's all I have left, Hagrid! He's, he's the only thing I have to live for!"  
  
Hagrid was stricken, "I'm sorry, Sirius," and he sounded like it, "But, but I have to take him to-"  
  
Sirius understood. More than Hagrid knew. Dumbledore and everyone else thought he had betrayed Lily and James. He had nothing to live for. Harry would be taken care of. He kissed Harry on his head and handed him over to Hagrid.   
  
"Take my motorbike- it's faster."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Take it! I won't be needing it anymore…"   
  
Hagrid was very worried. Sirius was looking far off and very strange.  
  
"Sirius-"  
  
"Go! Before the muggles come!" Sirius used an engorgement charm on the motorcycle so the Hagrid could fit. He then turned his back.  
  
Hagrid watched him for a moment and then mounted and flew off. As the remains of the house faded away, the last thing he saw was Sirius kneeling down beside the body of his best friend.  
  
  


**  
A/N: Sob sob sob! That is sad…I hate PETER! GRRRRR… He'll get it…don't worry...  
  
I am getting to the present day...don't worry. Slowly, but surely...Don't you all want ot see how Draco (and Siri) takes the news?  
  
Review PLEASE!  
  
Mrs Grim**  



	6. Events that Shook the World

  
**Dreams Don't Die  
By Bastet**  
  
**Summary:** Torn apart by her meddling family, they have suffered apart. Who WAS Narcissa Malfoy? And who is Draco? Some secrets are buried so deep that you would never guess the truth. Never trust appearances. Sirius/Narcissa.  
  
**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
**Author's Note:** This is VERY sad. *sigh* I know…a lot of this has been rather depressing. It will get better! We'll get into Harry's time soon…^_^  
  
**Chapter Four  
_Events that shook the world_**  
  
History can be such a dull thing. It can be unmitigated boredom learning about in school. It can simply become a hassle with the memorization of dates of all the important events. What happened on this day? Was the Goblin rebellion (the 634th in history, to be precise) on July 30 234, August 4 234, or possibly some other date that has slipped through your mind? How we take such events! We wave them past with mild interest or none at all. But try living through them. Once you've seen with your eyes and heard with your ears, you'll never forget. Some events are unforgettable. They are events that shook the world.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A million and more things were happening at once. As Hagrid flew through the air, Peter, across the county, was trying to hide. Sirius was plotting his revenge, Remus was a werewolf. Dumbledore was keeping a meeting on Privet Drive, and Lucius was plotting Sirius' death. Narcissa was dragging herself back into her room and Voldemort was prowling the shadows, barely alive.  
  
And there was weeping. There was a blanket, no, a heavy comforter of sorrow covering England. But amidst the pain there was a ray of sunshine peeking through. It was whispered in the streets, it danced through ears and out of mouths. It was the light in the darkness around them. People breathed easier than they had for years.  
  
"You-Know-Who is gone! Defeated be little Harry Potter! He survived…"  
  
"The Potters are dead, though. Lily and James…"  
  
Everywhere he went he heard it. He heard the word; he heard the joyful exclamations. And it was more than he could bear. Had they no respect for the dead? But he knew that he could not blame then. Voldemort was gone, but Lily and James! He steeled his jaw and stalked through the streets. There was a hush as he passed by the crowds.  
  
"The Black boy!"  
  
"He was very close to Lily and James. Shame. First Narcissa, now this…"  
  
Sirius held his tongue and the voices faded away. He was at peace almost. A strange feeling descended upon him. He was totally absorbed in his sorrow, but had no way to express it. But he had only one thing to do. He had to find the mole, or, in this case, the rat. And he'd deal with him accordingly. He'd make him pay. For Lily and James.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Narcissa awoke with the bright sun in her eyes. She was shocked, not about what had happened, that had sunk in. She was shocked that she had been able to sleep after- everything. She sat bolt upright. Sirius was in danger. Even if she had to die, she would save him.  
  
The sun settled onto her dressing table. There was a faint glint as the light reflected. There sat her engagement ring. The engagement ring that he had once put on her finger. She walked over to it slowly and then, impulsively, put it on her finger. It fit perfectly. She dressed quickly and then looked back at the dresser. That ring…she could have sworn she'd never opened its case.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The crowds lined the streets. Most were there out of curiosity or the chance to gossip. Witches and wizards mingled throughout the crowds. The muggles had become a bit inquisitive. They peered at the magical people as they chattered away. Some muggles, questioned afterwards, recalled the tall man who walked through the hustle and bustle. They remembered his proud stride and his handsome face. Some commented that he made a strange picture amidst the craziness of the streets: hair unkempt and that look of determination.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Narcissa was running. She had followed Lucius into one of the studies in the mansion. He had commented about going into London earlier. Luckily, he used floo powder instead of apparating. She gave her own fate no second thought. She went after him, knowing that where her detestable husband was, she would find HIM. It was ironic in a way. Her enemy would lead her to her love.  
  
She arrived in a shop she had never been in before. The shopkeeper gave her a funny look and she hurried out before he could yell at her. She could just imagine him asking in confusion, "What are you doing, Lady?" She didn't want to be arrested, so she hurried out of the door, giving the confused gentleman a warm smile. Act confident, she reminded herself. Act calm. You are calm-  
  
Then it all came crashing down. She'd seen him. She was so close! But the crowd, it was thick. And her voice wouldn't carry over it. She began to push.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He was reliving the past night in his mind. He was focusing on the wrecked house, the bodies, James' glasses. He would not forget his anger. He felt his pace quicken. He would kill the rat with his bare hands. Who needed a wand? He'd rip his heart out. Peter would get what was coming to him. And then some.  
  
  
Peter looked as nervous as ever. He truly was. There were holes in this plan of Lucius'. It was like Swiss cheese… anything could go wrong. And boy did Sirius look mad. He was irate. Peter swallowed deeply. If looks could kill…I'd be dead and six feet under. He had no regrets, though. There wasn;t time for them. He had done what he had done. That was all there was to it. Now he would finish the job and be rewarded. Finally, he'd get his respect, his love. He steeled himself and prepared to seal the fate of yet another "friend".  
  
If Narcissa had known what was planned she would have rushed to Sirius' side. However, she became a bit paralyzed. She was still a ways off, but she could see his face. The crowd had thinned out as people stepped away from the two men. They were so different. One shorter and nervous. The other handsome and confident…and angry. They were talking; she could see the mouths move- then a yell. It can from Peter.  
  
"Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?!" There was confusion and then anger. That- that RAT! She felt herself moving, jumping as if in slow motion towards them. Then in an instant, there was a blinding flash if light and the street tore apart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was all over, but it was just starting. The world would never forget. Narcissa held her head in her hands. Her ears rung sharply. And then, over the sudden silence, she heard something. It was Sirus. He was alive- but, but he was laughing.  
  
She got up and then started towards him, but before she could get to him she fell to the ground. She rolled away in disgust from the body she had fallen over. Did Sirius do this? He would never, couldn't have…Peter-  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as Cornelius Fudge and a legion of hit wizards came barreling through. She started to move again, but felt a tug on her arm. It was Lucius. And he was smiling, looking past her to where Sirius was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Laughter can be joyful, appreciative, mocking, or it could be the only thing left to do when there is nothing left. It came out harshly from between his lips. It started slowly, as he surveyed the results of Peter's curse. Then it grew.   
  
He laughed because it was over. All over for him. Fortune had dealt him its final shrewd blow. Everything was gone now. Lily…James…….Narcissa. And then there was him. Oh, yes, poor Sirius Black. He just went mad is all, killed a bunch of muggles in broad daylight. Sad, really. Yes, it was over.   
  
He laughed because no one knew he was innocent. He laughed out of the sheer absurdity of the situation. How it had all been pinned on him. He laughed because he would take the blame; the rat had outsmarted him. And he's always been the clever one…not Peter. He laughed because he had lost everything now. Destiny had taken away everything, even his hope.  
  
And he laughed, because he couldn't cry anymore.  
**  
A/N: There might be more in this story...I have a sequal planned and it will be about present day, so to speak.  
  
Review please! Thanks to everyone who did!  
  
Mrs Grim**  



	7. Epilogue: No Tomorrow

Disclaimer: Harry Potter etc...are the property of J.K. Rowling, the queen of fantasy.  
  
A/N: Oh, Lord! I did NOT mean to make this sad…but it is. PLEASE! I am sorry! The next 'book' will not be all sadness! See authors note below for more details…do not skip last author's note! Oh, and I had a total mind block…I forgot how to spell dementors. That's right, right? Or is it dementers? My HP books are in Wisconsin right now…  
  


**Dreams Don't Die  
By Mrs Grim**  
  
Epilogue  
_No Tomorrow_  


  
The world tuned on and brought with it good and bad. The sun kept rising in the sky each morning. The slender woman peered out of the window. The brightly burning orb was an insult. It was as if the world was mocking her by bringing in new days. She was past anger, past sadness. Expressing her emotions was almost impossible! She was heading into fear.  
  
Fear not of no tomorrow, but fear of her fate.  
  
At one time in her life, she had had everything. Everything she could have ever wished for had been laid out for her to take a hold of. She closed her eyes at the sudden bright light and then violently wrenched the heavy drapes closed.  
  
Hope. She'd tried, oh yes! She'd tried so hard to have hope. Hope would keep her alive, if love couldn't, she had thought. But there was one thing about hope: it could never come to be. It would hurt too much to put her faith in something and have it come crashing down again. She'd put her faith in a trial for Sirius. Nope. The Ministry had been raring to get the murderer behind bars. Besides, there had been witnesses. So maybe it had been insanity, some said. What did that matter? He was behind bars now and the world at large was safe.  
  
Her face twisted in disgust. The world was safe. Oh, the world might think that it was safe and it probably gave everyone much comfort. Putting a man behind bars had calmed their poor, frantic hearts. Let them live in their dream world. Let them be pulled down into the hole htat they'd dug themselves. Someday she would have revenge. She thrived on her anger and the will that she had left to make sure that they would pay for what they'd done.  
  
Now, though, she was powerless. Wandless, for Lucius was quite suspicious of her, and unable to do anything. Why?  
  
Draco. Losing him would be too much. He was all she had left. She shook her head. And she could kill him! The bloody fool! He wasn't supposed to turn out like, like Lucius. But he had. He'd turned into exactly what she abhorred. Exactly what she wished she could kill with her bare hands. But he was a boy. There was a chance for him. He had none of her evil husbands blood in him, but all he had to do was think he did. Believe that he was like Lucius. And she couldn't help him to make that decision. She simply prayed that he'd do the right thing.  


  
*^*^*^*^*^*  


  
Darkness. Totally impenetrable blackness. That was his first thought.  
  
It was better that way. At night, he could imagine that the dementors weren't there. That he was merely in a hard, and rather cold, bed…that wasn't like a bed at all.  
  
So maybe it would never be the same. Well, Peter had won, for now. No doubt he'd have no chance, however. Voldemort was as good as dead, or so they said. Harry would be safe now.  
  
**_Harry._**  
  
It was hard to think of the little boy now. He had loved him like a son. A son. He sighed into the darkness. How he had always wanted his own little boy. His own family. Well, it was too late now. This was his eternity. But it was okay somehow. What did he have left?  
  
James and Lily were gone. Harry didn't need him, he could live in peace now. He had suspected his innocent werewolf friend, and the shame was almost unbearable. And, of course, the love of his life was gone. Most of all, though he hated to admit it, one fact ate at his heart.  
  
It was all his fault.  
  
Oh, sure, everyone says that…but it was true. It was because of him. His blind faith in Peter, his stupidity. He was a murderer. He had caused the death of his best friends. So, he thought, may be he deserved what he got.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
A/N: READ THE DARN AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE!!!  
  
YES THERE IS MORE! I HAVE NOT LEFT YOU HANGING THERE READY TO WRING MY NECK! Well, the next story is up right now. It is called Priori Incantatem. Yes, i DID have this story up before, but I worked on it and now, well, it is the sequel. It is more centered on events in Harry's 6th yer at the moment, but it WILL me S/N in later chapters. Siri DOES have to be freed! ^_^  
  
Well, thanks for reading! I appreciate it!  
  
  
Mrs Grim  
  
Thank You's!  
  
Thistlemeg- Oh, Lord! Your reviews were amazing! LOL! I laughed quite a bit. ^_^ Oh, er- you won't like this, but I like Draco. I think he's cool! And, well, haven't you ever read Draco Dormiens?! I think that's why I like his so much. Hehe, silly reason, but I feel bad for him. Especially in this fic 'cause he's Sirius' kid. Hehe, I love my twisted mind. Anyways, Draco can't be ugly! At least not in MY story… I mean, the kid's got Narcissa for a mom and Sirius for a dad. He's gotta be HOT. Well, may be it's the silver hair that detracts…remember, it IS supposed to be black in my story! Just like Sirius'…*sigh* I think about Sirius too much…wait! I can NEVER think about him too much! *smiles dreamily*  
  
Blume-chan- Sorry to make you cry, but thwat was the purpose of this story. This was the most depressing thing I've ever written! But it had to be. It'll get better. Hehe, this chap was sad too…whoopsie! Well, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Siriuslyinlove- Ooops. I left you feeling depressed again! But I HAD to! It IS BLOODY DEPRESSING! Hehe, well, the next story won't be that depressing…at least it shouldn't be. Don't worry! It can't get any worse! ^_^  
  
D.S. Moony- Thank you! I feel so pleased! I tried to write interestingly and I guess I succeeded! Yay! Well, a million thank you's and I agree about throwing Peter into boiling lava. ^_^ 


End file.
